


A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi

by ChamiKhan18



Series: A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (they’re not very nice to Logan), :c, Angst, But Not Much, Good, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Some Fluff, Some sadness, You’ll see, a dragon named Draco, alright?, evil “light sides”, just read with caution if you’re easily triggered, locking in room, lol i think it’s not bad, oh!, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiKhan18/pseuds/ChamiKhan18
Summary: Logan finds some stuff out about Remus, and it’s great.(The weird format with the first four or so chapters is due to me originally naming it “The Three Times Logan Learned Something New About Remus and the One Time Remus Learned Something New About Logan.” I think I like my new title better lol XD)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intruloceit - Relationship, Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, they’re all dating uwu
Series: A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter. Enjoy, and please don't’ forget to leave some kind of a comment! Seriously, guys. Your comments mean so much to me, and I really don’t care what kind of a comment you make. You wanna be mean? Go for it. Wanna tell me the date and/or time you finished reading? Please do so!!! Give me criticism, praise, disagreements, anything??? PLEASE DO SO!!!!
> 
> also kudos are cool too :P

The first time was when Remus and Logan were in the commons area. He had just shown up, made some raunchy comments, and everyone left. Everyone except for Logan. He had glanced up from his book, but then went right back to it. 

“You know, I’m not always like this,” he remarked. 

Surprised, Logan blinked and looked up at him. “What- why did you tell me this?”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought you should be aware of it.”

“Okay,” Logan said hesitantly. 

Logan turned back to his book, but looked up again as Remus continued speaking. “I used to be different. I wasn’t always insane.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Have I ever treated you like an insane person?”

Remus thought about it. “You… you haven’t,” he realized. “You’re not like the others.”

“That is correct. I am not.”

“But why aren’t you?”

Gently, Logan closed his book and sat up, directing his full attention to Remus. “I am not sure. All I know is that you are a side, just like the rest of us. You deserve to be respected and treated as such. To do anything else is inhumane.”

A smile grew on Remus’s face, not morbid or maniacal like the other sides were accustomed to seeing. It was soft, genuine. Logan felt a blush spread across his face. “Thank you, Nerdy Wolverine.”

Logan chuckled and shook his head at the nickname. “You’re welcome, Remus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!! Yeppers lmao 
> 
> Uhhhhhh, Logan goes into Remus’ part of the Imagination and finds out more stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. I have already written a smol rant about comments and stuff on the previous chapter. Go read that, and then do it PLEASE
> 
> also, enjoy, you lovely nerds <3
> 
> (Oh!!!!! THERE IS SOME LIGHT GORE AND DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!!! just want y’all to stay safe)

The second time was very much like the first. Normal day, normal time. Logan was simply taking a break and wandering through the Imagination, as he liked to do often. This time, however, the normally bright and sunny demeanor of the Imagination was interrupted by a dark path leading off into a foreboding forest. Curious as ever, Logan stopped and turned onto it. Carefully, he placed a toe on the beginning of the path. Nothing happened. An adventurous smile growing on his face, Logan set his full foot on it, and looked around. That was a good sign. No Roman came sprinting out of the foliage, no thunder suddenly formed over head.

And so, Logan set out on the path. 

It was quiet at first, but slowly, Logan began to notice things. Bugs chirping in the distance, the hum of wings as the oddest Of birds flew by, the wind whistling the purple leaves on the trees. As Logan walked, things began to get less gloomy and more colorful. It almost reminded him of some of Tim Burton’s work, and it all brought a smile to his face. It was fascinating, and Logan found himself more and more intrigued by the things he saw around him. 

Then, he came to a clearing. It was as if the woods just stopped, and for a perfect circle, ceased to exist. It was a tiny village. Small gremlins ran around, teasing and shoving each other, laughing and giggling as their parents, both fathers and mothers alike, watched on while stirring a big pot of stew that Logan assumes was most likely their dinner. Logan didn’t wish to disturb the peaceful town, so he turned to continue down the path. Suddenly, a branch snapped under his foot, and he turned to see all of the villagers gaping at him. 

Logan waved. “Hi,” he greeted hesitantly. 

That broke the spell, and the children gremlins swarmed him, all of them playfully pulling on his hand and tugging on his pant leg. Logan laughed, and let them pull him further into town where they swept him into every game from Roll the Head to Marbles. 

After what seemed like an eternity, a bell rang in the distance, and the little ones all dropped their toys. Startled, Logan was once more yanked along, and they all gathered into the center where the various villagers were spooning the stew-like substance into bowls. The other adults came as well, some bringing fresh fruit, while others brought meat, cloth, and cheese. They all put their separate wares around the eating area, and got in line. Soon, everyone was situated and happily eating stew, including Logan, who had been pulled along and apparently wasn’t going to be given a choice in the matter. Not that he hadn’t tried to refuse, he certainly had. The people dishing the others up had given him a stern look, and pressed the bowl into his hand. 

Logan was sat down in the midst of everyone, and he followed Mikey’s lead as one of the villagers stood on a neon blue tree stump and silenced the crowd. A hush fell over the gathering, and the decorated gremlin began chanting and calling, and Logan was moved along as the crowd swayed from side to side. A large shadow fell over the village, and a rumbling could be heard in the distance. An enormous gold and red dragon landed in the square, and roared at the crowd. The children squeaked and dove behind Logan, who put his arm in front of them protectively. 

The leader offered a large cauldron of stew to the mighty beast, and it slurped the entire thing in two gulps. It roared angrily at the crowd and pointed a razor sharp talon at one of the children quivering behind Logan. The child began sobbing, and some of the villagers joined him. Those who could see through their tears however, grabbed the child by his arms and pulled him to the Dragon, who opened its mighty maw. 

Seeing what was about to happen, Logan gently pried off the little fingers latched onto his tie and rushed in front of the young boy. Logan pointed to himself, and then picked up the child and moved him back into the crowd. He stepped forward again, jabbing a finger into his chest. The Dragon pointed at the child, and then at Logan, who nodded. The Dragon bobbed his head up and down and puffed its chest, looking at Logan expectantly. Logan blinked, unsure of what to do until the leader tugged on the hem of his shirt and handed him a sword. Logan swallowed nervously. Oh. 

Logan hefted the sword and swung it, and with that, the battle had begun.

...

Panting, Logan let the sword fall to the ground. At his feet lay the dragon’s head, blood oozing out of the severed appendage. Logan dropped to his knees, exhausted. He allowed himself a small smile as the children flooded him cheering. Logan was happy. They were safe, and Logan had had an adventure. 

Logan stood up and brushed himself off, smiling. The villagers were cheering, and Logan was raised over their shoulders, happily crowd-surfing, even if it wasn’t exactly his thing. The group carried him onto a path where a large, looming castle suddenly appeared. Logan recognized the stereotype, but he couldn’t feel any worry. 

The drawbridge lowered by itself, intriguing Logan further. Through the courtyard, through the main hall, all the way to a throne room where two chairs sat side by side. One was empty, but the other held a familiar face. 

“Remus?” Logan asked in surprise. 

“Hi, Logie-Bear!” Remus cheerfully greeted him. “How do ya like my kingdom?”

“I enjoy it. Especially your charming subjects.”

Remus giggled. “They’re pretty great, aren’t they? My only problem is that dragon that keeps insisting on killing one of their young if they don’t give it enough food. However, I believe you have taken care of that. Thank you.”

Logan nodded. “Of course. And, Remus?”

“Hmm?”

“I love it here. It wasn’t what I was expecting for sure, but now that I think about it, I wasn’t quite sure what I was expecting. This, however, is amazing.”

Remus smiled, his face heating up as he buried his head into his chest. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

Logan nodded happily. “You’re most welcome, Duke Remus.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU (yes, that’s all I’m going to give you :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation. I am trying to discreetly post this chapter in math class, and my keyboard is loud -_-

The third time, Logan was done. He groaned and massaged his temples in exhaustion, contemplating how much he wished Deceit were here. This was going no where, and he was, quite honestly, sick of it. Searching for any scrap of hope for getting a word in, Logan examined the others. All three of them were arguing all at once, not even glancing at Thomas to see that he was getting more and more anxious. Logan scowled, and sank out. 

He reappeared in the ‘dark’ Mindscape, happy to be away from all the chaos. “Well, well, well,” a voice smooth as honey greeted him. Logan sighed happily. Finally some form of sanity. 

“Salutations, Deceit. How are you doing today?”

“How do you think?” came the dry response. “None of those idiots will shut up and listen to Logic, much less Self-Preservation.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “How do you think I feel? I just don’t understand why they refuse to listen to us.”

Deceit quirked an eyebrow. “Us? What are you implying, Logan?”

Logan paused, blinking a couple times as he mulled over what he said. “I believe I implied that they don’t listen to me, you, or Remus.”

Deceit nodded slowly. “I see.”

Eager to change the topic, Logan asked, “Do you know where Remus is?”

Deceit nodded. “Where he normally resides.”

Logan nodded, offering a quick smile before darting off to the entrance to Remus’s side of the Imagination. Logan had no idea why, but he simply loved Remus’s side. It wasn’t sunshine and lollipops like Roman’s. No, rather, it was dark and mysterious, yet whimsical and fun at the same time. Logan loved every purple and orange leaf, and he especially loved the people that resided there, or, gremlins, as Remus had informed him they were called. 

Logan made short work of the familiar, now worn path. “Hello?” he called. 

“Logie!” came the cheerful exclamation. Remus swung down from the branch in front of Logan, a wild grin adorning his upside down, tousled hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you, of course. What does it look like?”

Remus hummed happily and jumped down from his branch, landing sloppily in front of Logan. He stumbled a bit, attempting to gain his balance, and Logan put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Instead of being able to stand up as Logan expected, Remus grabbed his waist and pulled him down with him, laughing as the world spun around with them. Finally, they stopped rolling and the world righted itself once more. 

Both of them were panting heavily, overcome with exhaustion. Remus was wheezing with laughter, and, surprisingly, Logan found himself joining in. They stayed like that for a second, just laughing on the ground. Logan rolled over onto his side and found Remus gazing at him, content and happy. 

“Lo?” He asked. 

“Yes?”

“Do you think we could ever-“

“LOGAN!” A voice bellowed. 

Logan sat bolt upright and looked around them in concern. He jumped to his feet, gesturing for Remus to stay when he began to follow suit. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” Logan muttered to the chaotic side. 

Remus nodded in understanding, and Logan sprinted off as fast as he could. He caught his breath and stopped once he realized he was far into Roman’s realm. Good. That should satisfy the other creative side. 

As Logan expected, Roman popped up from the hill, scowling when his eyes fell upon Logan. “What are you doing here?!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh,” Logan lied, “I just needed a breath of fresh air. Breathing can increase the thought process exponentially, not to mention the Vitamin D you get from sunlight can-“

“Shut it, Pocket Protector,” Roman snapped. Logan did as he commanded, and waited for him to continue. “Why did you leave like that?!” He demanded. “We needed you in the conversation!”

“I thought I could help more if I was calm,” Logan explained quietly. 

Roman’s scowl grew deeper and he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “Come on. We’ve got to get back.”

Logan nodded and followed Roman, casting one last glance behind, finding Remus watching him from the shelter of the trees. Logan discreetly waved his hand and waved, before turning his back and jogging a little to catch up with the other creative side. Logan exhaled slowly, relieved he Remus hadn’t been caught. If Logan, a ‘Light Side,’ was treated like this, he didn’t want to know the extent of violence they would go to to punish Remus and Deceit. 

Logan and Roman reached the commons, and Roman grabbed Logan’s arm. He yanked on it sharply, dragging Logan upstairs as Virgil and Patton watched from the couch. Roman waved a hand at Logan’s door and threw him inside before slamming it shut. Horrified, Logan listened as a key clicked in the door, turning and letting him know that he would be going nowhere. 

Gingerly, Logan examined his arm, inhaling sharply as a red hand-print was clearly visible. Logan pushed himself to his feet and walked to his desk, finding three new scripts for him to edit, each about a hundred pages. Logan sighed and sat down in his chair, for once not caring if his posture was anything but perfect. 

He set to work, getting so involved that he didn’t notice a figure sneaking up behind him. Logan felt a hand clamp over his mouth and he tried to whirl around, but was held in place by the strong grip of whomever was holding him. “You’ve got to promise me you won’t scream,” a familiar voice whispered into his ear. “Not until we’re in the Imagination, at least. ;)”

Logan nodded, and the hand released itself. Logan’s chair was spun around, and as expected, he found Remus grinning down at him. “How did you say the wink emoji out loud?” Logan wondered quietly. 

Remus winked. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Logan shook his head, comforted by the familiar behaviors of his friend. Concern dawned upon him, and Logan asked, “What on earth are you doing here? You could get in serious trouble if you were caught!”

Remus nodded, his familiar smile figuratively lighting up Logan’s room. Or maybe it was literally. Logan wasn’t sure. “Oh, I know!’ He chirped. His face darkened a bit, and he growled, “No one should treat you like this. No one.”

Logan nodded, and yelped a little as Remus picked him up bridal style. “So, we’re getting you out of here!” 

Logan squinted. “We?”

“Yeah! Jannie and I!”

“Jannie,” Logan mused. “Is that Deceit’s real name?”

Remus froze, an ‘oh shit’ expression telling Logan everything he needed to know. “It’s okay,” Logan consoled. “I won’t tell him you told me. And I won’t use it.”

Remus grinned and leaned down, planting a slobbery kiss on Logan’s cheek. “I can always count on you, my Dame!”

Logan.exe stopped working, and a bright red flush spread like wildfire over every visible part of his face. Remus giggled again, and, acting like nothing happened, he skipped towards Logan’s window, which had only just appeared. It was already opened, and Remus climbed onto the ledge before jumping down, Logan clutching to his sash for dear life. Just as they were about to hit the ground, something blurred under them and Logan froze, surprised that he hadn’t just splattered all over the ground below.  
Remus shifted him so he was sitting comfortably in front of him, and the trash demon wrapped some sort of harness around Logan’s waist before doing the same to his own. Logan found that he was sitting behind a familiar black satin cape. 

“Hold on,” Deceit instructed calmly. 

Logan swallowed and grabbed onto the handholds that were on the harness, doing as Deceit had said. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist, and Remus laid his head between Logan’s shoulder blades, humming contentedly. ”How did you pull this off?” Logan asked Janus incredulously. 

Janus shrugged, lifting the right side of the reigns gently, turning the mighty dragon. “Little bit of influence here, little bit of Imagination there.” He turned back to face Logan, smirking. “All in a days work.”

Logan smiled, an honest and genuine for the under-appreciated sides around him. “Thank you.”

Deceit bobbed his head and turned back around to face the front. “You’re welcome,” he purred. 

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, and they eventually landed in Remus’s part of the Imagination. Logan undid the harness himself, as he had used the remainder of the trip figuring out its mechanics. Remus was gently slumbering, so Logan quickly undid the straps and carried Remus down before picking him up the way he had for Logan. Deceit grabbed a lantern of of a pole and nodded his head towards a path in the thick woods. Logan followed quietly and after a minute or two of walking, they found themselves at a cottage nestled just off to the side of the path. Upon further inspection of the area, Logan discovered that a path off to the right led to the village of gremlins. 

“Hmm,” he mused quietly. “Red dragons are greedy and violent, while green ones are, though a bit hard to control, are soft and really like hugs. It’s almost like the Imagination is saying something.”

Deceit snickered. “Yes,” he drawled. “And it’s so hard to figure it out.”

The both of them laughed quietly, and Deceit opened the door to the small house after fishing out a key from under his shirt. “We’ll hide here for the night. Roman can edit his scripts himself, and Patton and Virgil can go suck each other’s dicks for all I care.”

Logan frowned contemplatively. “Now that I think about it, they probably are.”

Again, they laughed, and Logan gently set Remus down on the bed in the corner. Two more were stationed next to it, with a nightstand by each. In the other corner stood a large dresser, adorned with gold embellishments shaped as various creatures Logan had seen in Remus’ realm, as well as a couple he hadn’t. ”There’s a change of clothes in there for you,” Deceit informed him. “It’s very convenient that we’re all around the same size, and if it turns out you’re as tall as you appear, then they’ll automatically adjust to fit you comfortably.”

“Thank you,” Logan said gratefully. Curious as always, he asked, “Did Remus make all of these?”

Deceit nodded and gestured at a folding wall in the corner. “You can change behind there. I’ll change in the bathroom, and then, if you’re up for it, help me change Remus?”

Glancing at the sleeping chaotic neutral, Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow at Deceit. “I’d gladly help, if he hadn’t have already done it himself.”

Deceit relaxed, clearly happy that he and Logan wouldn’t have to touch the dozing side. 

The two of them got dressed, and Deceit waved a hand at the two beds. “Your pick. I don’t care.”

Analyzing the choices carefully, Logan pointed at the one closest to the door, asking, “Is it alright if I take this one?”

Dee nodded, his head cocked at the curious choice. He waved his hand and the bed Logan chose turned a dark navy blue, and his own turned a gorgeous shade of yellow. They climbed in and the lights faded on their own. Logan removed his glasses and almost immediately fell asleep to the gentle sounds of the world outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the first part :D (that sounds weird, but that’s what it is. I also have this story up on tumblr if y’all want to go look at that. It’s @chamikhan if y’all wanna find me lmao)
> 
> In which Logan finds an option he didn’t know existed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this chapter. Just have fun with it, y’all :P
> 
> (Also please comment. The one comment I have received is just so amazing, and that shit is my water. I need it to survive OwO so plez comment. Just your favorite sentence, something I could do better, some imagery you liked, or even the time you’re reading it at. Plez.)
> 
> (Also I am in my Logan cosplay today because I got a jar of Crofters and let me tell you *looks at notecard and adjusts glasses* it is the tea, sis)

Remus blinked his eyes wearily, absent-mindedly rubbing at the crumbs around the corners of his seeing balls. To his left was Logan, sleeping soundly, and even further over left was Ethan, his good ol’ buddy ol’ pal! Remus yawned and sat up, stretching his arms as far as they would go. This was the most peaceful he had seen either of them, and it was nice to see the two people he loved finally at rest. 

Remus jumped out of bed and, using a tactic that Ethan had shown him, he focused on what he was feeling that day. Using those emotions, he spun a costume out of them. Remus opened his eyes and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black, ruffly tulle skirt with glittery green hem. His shirt was loose, with poofy sleeves that looked like little bells. They complimented each other perfectly, and Remus giggled, clapping his hands joyfully. 

Suddenly, Logan stirred, drawing Remus’s eyes to him. His face twisted into one of pain, and he squirmed. It got much more violent, and soon he was thrashing. Ethan was immediately awake, pressing his fingertips to Logan’s temples. “Go now!” Ethan commanded. 

Remus nodded and focused on the logical side, using his creativity to get inside his mind. (Don’t worry, Remus didn’t know how it worked either.) As soon as Remus arrived, he gasped at what he saw. The three Light Sides were surrounding him, taking turns beating him and each snidely remarking about how useless and awful he was. Thomas watched from a distance, his eyes cold and unfeeling as they tortured the side. Logan was a quivering mess, curled up in the fetal position with a blank, dead face. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he flinched at each unkind word and blow they dealt. Remus watched in horror as Roman unsheathed his sword, holding it above Logan’s head. Logan looked up, his eyes puffy and red with his glasses cracked and broken next to him. Calmly, he watched as the sword was about to come down, and Remus decided enough was enough.   
Remus jumped in front of Roman, his mace raised in his fist. Metal clashed, and the sword went bouncing back towards Remus’s brother. With a swish, Remus changed his mace to a sword and sliced through Patton and Virgil. He turned to Roman and centered the weapon before driving it straight through his chest. As soon as Roman dissolved with the others, Remus let the weapon fall to the ground. He kneeled in front of Logan, who was watching in shock. 

“My Lord,” Remus whispered reverently. 

Logan’s dam broke, and he began to sob. He crumpled into Remus, who gladly embraced him. Remus closed his eyes, letting Logan get it all out. As soon as Remus opened them again, he and Logan were back in the cottage. Somehow Remus had climbed onto the bed and was holding Logan as closely as he could without hurting him. Their was another warmth around the two of them, and Remus’s eyes met Ethan’s. Ethan let go and began to walk away, but Logan’s hand shot out, surprising the three of them. 

“Stay,” he mumbled. 

The look on Ethan’s face radiated the same love that Remus’s did, and with a happy nod from Remus, he joined them again.   
Remus wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Logan sniffed. “We should get going. I don’t know if they’re going to find us or not.”

Remus and Ethan let go and nodded. The three of them quickly got dressed, and they set off after having a quick breakfast of roasted rabbit, kindly provided for them by Ethan’s dragon, appropriately named Draco. 

After everyone had gathered their things, Remus stood side by side with the other two, solemnly gazing at their sanctuary. Remus glanced at Ethan and nodded, and they joined hands. Remus grabbed Logan’s as well, just in case. Remus focused, and a green energy flowed from him, sparking Ethan’s yellow and Logan’s blue. The three colors danced around each other for a second, getting acquainted with the other magics before flowing around the house and shrinking it down until there was nothing left. Remus released the other two and sighed wistfully at the spot where his creation had stood. Oh well. It was nice while it lasted. 

Remus’s thoughts shifting as fast as Draco’s wings could flap, he glanced at Ethan and Logan and their outfits, then down at his own. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and it transformed into something much more appropriate for the coming journey. Giggling, Remus realized that the three of them looked like they were on a campaign in D&D. Logan looked like their gorgeous, intelligent Wizard, with his wide brown eyes and tan and blue tunic. A rope hung loosely across his waist, small round bottles filled with various colored liquids secured by a clever slip knot. Across his shoulders a messenger bag, emanating Logan’s delicious nerdiness. Ethan was obviously their Mage, his yellow eye sparkling with magic and a hint of malice. His outfit was similar to Logan’s, but it was much more extra than the nerd’s, and the design incorporated a lot more pockets. That of course, had to make Remus their Barbarian. Forgoing the sparkles (as it would catch the eye), Remus’s outfit was almost a duplicate of his original, except it was a lot less extra than normal. He stuck out his lip in a pout, but he was willing to sacrifice his glorious look if it meant that he and Ethey got to keep their nerd around. 

“Ready?” Ethan asked, breaking his train of thought. 

Remus bobbed his head up and down, his hair flopping in a fantastical manner that felt fabulous upon his scalp. Logan smiled softly and nodded once, signaling that he too was ready to venture into the great unknown. The three mounted on Draco, and with a nudge of Ethan’s heels, they were off. Remus nestled his head into the small of Logan’s back and purred in content. This was going to be something he would never forget, and he was almost certain it was going to be in the good way.


End file.
